1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of improving aperture ratio and light transmittance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device includes an upper substrate on which a transparent electrode is disposed, a lower substrate facing the upper substrate, a liquid crystal layer disposed between the upper and lower substrates, and upper and lower polarizers respectively disposed on outer surfaces of the upper and lower substrates. The liquid crystal display device changes the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to control light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying a desired image.
In addition, the liquid crystal display device includes color filters of three primary colors, e.g., red, green, and blue colors, which enable a color image to be displayed. However, color coordinates of the liquid crystal display device are varied depending on the transmittance of each of the red, green, and blue color filters. Hence, an area ratio between the red, green, and blue color filters or between pixel electrodes of the liquid crystal display device is adjusted to ensure a production of desired color coordinates.